Nations at Hogwarts!
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION America and Canada go to Hogwarts to watch, you guessed it, the boy who lived. Will they be able to keep their secret or will the Golden Trio find out first? Bad bios bad. Set in 2014 instead of the 90s and this is the first year. Rated teen because I'm paranoid and do what I want!
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm sorry to anyone that liked Nations at Hogwarts but it was so badly written that I decided to quit and restart. It was getting nowhere. So here is the new and improved version Nations at Hogwarts.

England sat down in his living room with a cup of tea and a copy of The Daily Prophet. He read a few of the articles but then one caught his eye.

Deciding it was probably best, he called Germany, telling him that an emergency World Meeting had to take place. "I'll explain there." England said before hanging up.

The next day, the meeting was being held in London. Nations filed into the room where it was taking place, most wondering why England would want to have a meeting without much explanation or planning.

The nations stayed quiet for once, unless this was a real emergency it didn't seem like something England would do.

"Something is happening in my magic community and I need somebody to go undercover at a very prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry. Anyone?"

The room was dead silent for a moment before America said, "Dude, I'll go."

England looked desperately at the others, silently pleading for somebody to go with him or better yet instead of him. At first England didn't realize it but soon picked up on it after scanning the room, Canada sat in a chair next to America. England directed his gaze at Canada as if saying, 'Please go with your brother!'

Canada noticed this and then sighed, "I'll go with him..."

"Thank you." England thanked after sighing in relief. "Unless anybody else wants to help, I guess this meeting is over."

No one offered to help and soon everyone got up and walked out, leaving Canada, America, and England in the meeting room. After explaining that they would be going to Hogwarts to protect a very important boy, they left to go to England's house for further explanation.

They sat around England's oak kitchen table, each with a cup of tea in cups that were decorated like their flags. "I have sent a letter to the headmaster to let him know that you will be attending the school this year. You should receive your letters by tomorrow. They will contain a list of school supplies you will need for the year."

"Got it, British dude!" America confirmed. "One question, why do I feel funny?"

"Oh yes! Your boys' tea contains a de-aging potion." England said with a bored expression.

"You what?" Canada nearly exclaimed out of surprise.

"Well you can't just run into the school looking like adults!" England defended before saying, "By the way, as soon as the letters come we have to go to Diagon Alley."

A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. I just haven't had the inspiration or when I did there was no time. Wow, okay, so I read the first chapter of this and I'm disappointed with myself. So, here we go with chapter two.

Walking into a dark, dusty pub, called The Leaky Cauldron, the three nations were walking to the back door when in England stopped the twins. "Boys, see the tall man?" England pointed to a huge man and a small boy as a crowd started forming around the two, "The boy with him is the one your protecting at all costs this year. The twins gave a nod and they proceeded to the back door.

They walked out of the door and were in a small area surrounded by brick walls. "Dude, what are we doing here?" The American asked.

"Getting school supplies." England deadpanned, tapping random bricks with his wand as he tried to ignore the two confused boys. England tapped the last brick and the wall formed into an arch that revealed a street lined with shops of all sorts. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." England said with a smirk. "First we should be going to get you two your robes, then your books, then your potions ingredients, we can get your pets after that, and finally your wands. I hope to be in and out of the stores as soon as possible so please don't try being a pain."

The trio got the books, potions supplies, and the robes easily. Now it was time to get a pet. They stopped in front of the pet shop. "You can pick an owl, a cat, or a toad. I informed the headmaster of your attachment to Kumajiro, Matthew. So, you can stick with him if you like. I also told the headmaster about that bloody eagle, Alfred. So... you can take it with you if you decide that instead." Arthur informed.

Matthew nodded and decided to bring Kumacherry. Alfred also decided he would just stick with Freedom."We'll take Kuma and Freedom." Matthew and Alfred said in unison.

"Well, that makes it easier. Let's go get your wands." Arthur said, walking in the direction of Ollivander's. After a little while the three nations arrived in front of an old building with an old sign saying, Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC.

When the trio walked in there was an old man behind the counter. "New Hogwarts students here to get their wands?" He asked.

"Yep!" Alfred grinned. Mr. Ollivander immediately went to the stacks upon stacks of thin boxes containing what was probably wands. He came back with a box.

"Unicorn Tail Hair and oak." Mr. Ollivander said, opening the box and handing the want it once contained to Alfred. "Give it a wave." Alfred waved the wand but when he did, it quickly set fire to a nearby book on fire. Stomping the fire out, Mr. Ollivander said, "No, no. Not right."

He headed to the stacks again and came back with a new box. "Dragon Heartstring and willow." Alfred gave this one a wave too. This time red, white, and blue sparks shot out of it creating a small American flag.

"Perfect! Now for you." Mr. Ollivander pointed at Matthew then hurried back to his boxes. He came back with a new one, he took off the lid and said, "Spruce and Dragon Heartstring." He handed the wand over to Matthew. "Give it a wave."

Matthew waved the wand and shattered a vase that was sitting on a small table. He shrieked something that sounded a bit like, 'Maple!' Of course it was too quiet for anyone to hear though. Ollivander walked over to a dusty old shelf and brought back another box. "Unicorn Tail Hair and maple." The wand was handed over to Matthew and he waved it. The wand formed a small cloud and snow started falling from it along with a scent of maple filling the room.

Arthur paid for the wands and the trio headed home.

The three were walking in the door when Matthew remembered something important. "Hey, Arthur, who will be taking care of our nation jobs while we are gone for a year?"

"Oh, yes, don't worry boys. I got DC and Ontario to take care of things in your countries and send the necessary paper work to me so I can send it to you." Arthur replied.

"Okay. I mean I'm not saying Ontario would be bad at taking care of things but you do realize Quebec lives beside him, right?" Matthew asked.

"Mattie, he can manage the same way Iggy tries to ignore Francy-pants!" Alfred said like Arthur wasn't even there.

"I'm right here, git!" England yelled before trying to calm down again. "Anyways, you boys' will be leaving in a couple days so I advise you make sure you are ready and have everything packed."

Sure enough a couple days passed and they were standing, staring at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

A/N: Well, that took 2 weeks. I've been writing small parts whenever I had a chance. AND IT IS FINISHED! Honestly, this part makes me so bored. ANYWAYS, au revoir!


End file.
